


The Inquisitor

by pianoariel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Elven Lore, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Game, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoariel/pseuds/pianoariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus was defeated. Solas has fled. Aryel Lavellan insists on finding her fleeting lover. In her seeking, she unravels the truths of Solas, the ancient elves, and things about herself she couldn't have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stasis

Regardless of how fulfilling it feels to be a part of this inquisition - to be the leader of it - I must admit to a deep emptiness inside of me. Solas, ma vhenan - my heart - abandoned me after the final battle against Corypheus. I know not whether I'm ashamed to admit it affects me, or if I see this as a weakness that distracts me from my duties. I suppose they're both true. My heart is broken, hollow - and I've not been able to focus on what still lies ahead.  


I have not slept much since he disappeared a month ago. My mind is foggy, distant - and at night a strange recurring dream has been haunting me. It's as if I'm back in the fade, a sickly, thick, green haze surrounds me and I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I hear him calling out my name - an echo in the distance. Whispering at first, yet by the end of it I hear him screaming in terror. I run through the blanket of emerald smoke towards the voice but I cannot find him. The sound is swirling around me but I cannot see him, I cannot help him. Snarls and growls fill the air with inhuman screams, and alas I see his face. His smooth, hairless head is bowed, while his normally soft, blue eyes are glaring up at me, seething and afire with hatred. His mouth, twisted downward in an aggressive scowl. His skin, grey and lifeless. Arms bent and twisted at odd angles. It's as if Solas has become possessed. Light floods his eyes in luminous beams, and he lunges towards me. I awaken in a cold sweat before he reaches me. These images, these dreams... have shaken me to my very bones.  


Everyone around Skyhold has noticed I've been acting strangely, but no one has been brave enough nor stupid enough to say a word. They skirt around their conversations as if Solas never existed. Cassandra, Maker bless her, is struggling to help keep me focused on daily physical training exercises. Sure, it helps to beat a dummy for an hour or two a day but as soon as I return to the comfort of my bed, the absence of his presence depresses me once more. Iron Bull swears the bottle will do the trick. I've only joined him and The Chargers for drinks once, and it did not end so well. As hard as I try to recall what happened after I staggered out of the tavern, my mind draws a blank. Dorian, oh my dear Dorian - thinks that making clever jabs at Solas will help me "move on". As fun and frivolous as the snide commentary is, it feels like I'm betraying a part of myself. Sera calls me stupid and can't seem to understand that I'm not "getting over this shite already". Others simply do not mention the fact whatsoever.  


I've consulted with Leliana to search for signs of him, but it is truly as if he vanished into thin air. Not a solitary trace of him was left after the battle, too many bodies and bloodied footprints to discern his amongst the thousands of soldiers’. Even so, I cannot forget about him so easily. I cannot give up searching so easily.  


Solas captivated me from the moment I met him. He was unlike any elf I'd ever met. Immensely intelligent, with a heart as passionate and intense as the gaze of his soft blue eyes. His compassion for both people and spirits was humbling, it gave me a new level of understanding. In return, I helped him see that not all Dalish are lost in tradition. I relished in his company, listening to him spin tales of his adventures, and openly debate his opinions until dawn rose over the horizon. What started off as innocent curiosity led to an inescapable fascination and desire. Some would call it an obsession. I cannot accept that this is the end. It would be an insult to my innermost feelings, an insult to what we were and still could be if I did not search for him in every waking breath. I must find out what happened!  


My thoughts are interrupted by a crisp knock at my door, my cue to begin my morning at the war table to decide where we head off to next. The last month was supposed to be a time to renew our bodies and minds, but I feel weaker each day - as if the hole in my heart is draining the life source right out of my soul.  


"Thank you, I'll be down in a moment" I say down my staircase as I finish off my morning cup of tea. Solas always hated tea. Perhaps I drink it now to spite him. I don't know whether or not I love him or hate him anymore. If it's possible to feel both at the same time, I most certainly do.  


As I make my way to the war room my soft leather boots patter and echo down the stone stairwell and through the great halls. Never would I have imagined I'd end up here, leader of an inquisition in a mighty fortress. When I was a child I had always envisioned a typical Dalish lifestyle was in store for me. I was at peace in the woods, living in tents, hunting and preparing our food as my kin sat in circles around an open fire, exchanging tales of history and encounters with the "shems". Perhaps I thought I'd end up as a Keeper, a leader amongst my people. But even so, I was content being sent on missions to spy and hunt.  


I push open the double doors of the war room with a loud clank to find Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen waiting for me to begin. Normally Cassandra would be joining us but she didn't see it fitting to sit in since the Chantry appointed her the new Divine, replacing Divine Justinia.  I can understand she has more pressing matters to attend to. I'm just lucky she offered to stay at Skyhold a bit longer.  


"Good morning Inquisitor. I trust you are well rested? " Josephine asks.  


"I'm not too sure anymore, but I'll manage. Thanks for asking, Josephine." I sigh into the hastily scrawled paper I had plucked from the war table. "What do we have to discuss?"  


"Well, as you can imagine, there is quite a bit of cleaning up to manage, but we're making due. Cullen cuts to the chase. I've always enjoyed that aspect of him. Little politics, no softening blows, no wasted time. Not to say Cullen is not a gentle spirit, just an efficient one. "There are reports of smaller fade rifts still remaining in the surrounding areas here, and here" his eyes fall to the map as he set markers to the North and East of the Hissing Wastes.  


"Interesting. Well, that's certainly something to keep me busy. How are things around the hold? How are supplies holding up? The refugees?" I ask.  


Leliana speaks up. "Cole has become quite useful, helping to ease people's suffering. There's more than our fair share of wounded, but the death count is smaller than we expected. I suspect most of the injured will recover, though it wouldn’t hurt to replenish our waning supplies soon. People have been coming in seeking shelter and offering to help the inquisition in whatever way they can. Most have brought their own supplies to trade, though that just means more mouths to feed and care for. Overall, the hold is getting along just fine, Inquisitor."  


"Glad to hear it! I might take the next few days to close some of those lingering rifts..." I furrow my brow and trace my finger along the paths on the map that lead to the markers that Cullen had set for me. I plan to take Cole, Cassandra, and Dorian with me to the rifts. They're some of my closest friends I've made during my time with the inquisition.  


We make small talk and wrap up our strategies for things we can do to recover more supplies for the hold as well as reparation plans. Thanks to Cullen, we have a good amount of able-bodied men and women left standing to help move rubble and debris caused from the battle. It'll be a few months - if not a year - before we are able to say that order has been restored, but the outlook is constantly improving.  


Despite a promising future for the Inquisition, that alone doesn't seem enough to soothe the restlessness that I feel inside. As my advisers and I depart, I find myself tracing my old steps back to Solas's study. Old habits die hard, they say. I had forced myself to avoid his cove since he left, but each time I pass the door I feel inexplicably drawn inward.  Typically, after our counsel was adjourned, I would make my way to greet Solas by mid-morning. It had been easy to avoid his room since I took the time to recover my body from battle. I give in to my curiosity and decide to finally enter.  


Now that I'm here it feels... normal. Still. Comforting. I take a moment to admire the murals Solas painted up the entirety of the walls. The room is circular, nearly ever inch covered in beautiful artwork. Everything remains in its precise place on his desk since he left. He did not take anything with him before the battle and clearly did not return for anything afterwards. Books, scrolls, everything he owned was still in this room.That must mean he never planned on leaving... but why? What does this mean?  


I look back at the walls. Solas had left a portion of the wall naked for as long as I could remember. Upon further investigation, there was a rough outline of a wolf. It seemed to be bowing to a foot. The foot was being held down by a sword, like a needle in a pin holder. This is strange...who would do such a thing, painting on the walls of Solas's old study? It must be one of the adolescents around Skyhold, sneaking around where they shouldn't be. Or perhaps Sera. She's a trickster.  


I stand there for a moment, pondering - a knot twisting its way inside the pit of my stomach. He must have fled in fear. I know he's an apostate, but surely that can't be why he fled. He'd managed to be safe with the inquisition for 3 years. Not only safe, but a respected member of our inner circle. I have a sinking feeling that there was so much more to it than what I was seeing. What we had shared was raw. Real, or at least it was at some point. He was always so hesitant and wary of love inside his mind, yet it overflowed in uncontrollable ways through his heart and lingered in every touch.  Despite how wary of love he was, it was always his actions, his eyes, his body that betrayed him. I thought it was only a matter of time before he'd let his fears fall away and give in to the desires of his heart. I was sadly mistaken.  


"I'll never stop searching until I find you," I spoke into the air, "Whether you want to be found or not".


	2. Dreams

I had that dreadful dream again last night. It feels more real than just a dream, as if I could reach out and touch Solas's face. I can feel the haze of the fade touching my skin, making it bristle. The fear that rushes through me when I finally find him, changed and demonic, seems realistic as well. I awaken, heart pounding and body shivering. If only Solas were here, he could explain such things.  


There's only one other person I can imagine who knows as many secrets as Solas - Morrigan. She left a few days after the battle, but perhaps Leliana's spies might be able to catch up with her. Perhaps she won't be as hard to find as Solas. Perhaps she could help.  


I spring up from my bed, tossing the sheets aside frivolously. I change from my nightclothes into my wool jacket and leather pants, then slip on my boots. As I start to make my way out of my chamber hastily, I notice my reflection in the mirror. It's been....I don't even know how long it's been since I've stopped to look at myself. My skin is pale and there are bags under my normally youthful looking, deep blue eyes. My dark hair hangs in strings around my face. I'm a mess. I take the time to brush and braid my long hair, starting from the crown of my head all the way down to my waist. I splash icy cold water on my face to waken it up, firming and smoothing the lines under my eyes. Already I'm looking more like my normal self.  


I make my way to Leliana's tower, stopping by the dining hall to grab a piece of bread and fruit. Breakfast of champions, I know, but I feel a sense of urgency to finding Morrigan and ultimately bringing me one step closer to Solas.  


As I arrive, I see Leliana sending a raven out the window. Leliana has a vast network of spies. Maker knows what sort of information is being passed here. I'm not one to ask her too many questions. I've always been cautions of sticking my nose too close to Leliana's private business. I trust her, for the most part, but I'm sure there are secrets I don't know that I have no business discovering. She involves me with matters that effect me and nothing more. Even though Leliana works for the inquisition, it almost feels wrong going to her to help with my personal affairs.  


"Inquisitor, I don't believe I was expecting you. Is there anything you need of me?" Leliana asked. I can tell she was caught off guard, but she hides any shock with expert skill.  


"As a matter of fact, there is," I say. "It's about Solas. I know your scouts haven't reported any signs of him, but I was hoping they might be able to seek someone else out instead."  


"Who is that?" She turns her body to place a scroll on her table, keeping her inquisitive eyes on me all the while.  


"Morrigan. Since she has drank from the Well of Sorrows she possesses even more power and knowledge. I was hoping she might have answers. With all the commotion during the days after the battle I never got around to speaking with her before she left."  


"I'll see what I can do. There are a few scouts I believe could get this job done."  


"Leliana, I - thank you."  


"It's no problem. To be quite honest, I'm curious too. Something doesn't feel right about his disappearance. Knowledge is power, and knowing where he is and what he's up to might reveal things we should be aware of. I'll have the scouts leave this day."  


What a relief that is. Now comes the hard part - waiting. It could be weeks before we hear back. By that time we will most likely be on the road to the Frostback Basin getting into Maker-knows-what sort of trouble. In the meantime I have plenty of work around Skyhold that will keep my mind busy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At last, the day has come to a close. The sun has fallen behind the mountains that surround Skyhold. The clouds and snow topped peaks are a soft pink and a few stars begin to shine in the sky. I enjoy my balcony that overlooks the land, especially at night. The world below lit by the moon and the stars, it's a peaceful way to draw a close to my hectic days.  


Normally I'd spend these nights with Solas. I'd ask him about all the tales he'd have to tell and he'd happily share them with me. He'd inquire about how I was holding up and fill me with encouragement, gently brushing my windblown hair away from my face for a kiss. We'd discuss strategies and plans for the future of the inquisition. Our futures seemed to be tied together forever.  


There was little we disagreed on. He had his prejudice against my people in the start, but through my patience and willingness to discuss my culture with him he came around. I learned where his anger towards the Dalish stems from. Solas does not identify as a city elf or Dalish. To be honest, I don't really know much about his past or where exactly he came from. I do know he was deeply offended by things the Dalish did to him. Solas strives to enlighten elves and bring back the former glory of our ancestors. The Dalish clans he spoke with about this did not take very kindly to his teachings and fervently disagreed with him - driving him out of the lands while cursing him. He was left to wander alone and in fear.  


I remind myself that he had always admired me for my open mind and eagerness to learn; my unwavering strength through the difficult times. I'm trying not to lose that part of myself with him. I need to stay strong and keep my priorities straight. People still need me, they're relying on me to be an effective leader until order is restored. We've come so far, I can't lose sight now as the end to all this madness is drawing near.  


A soft voice surprises me from behind. "Ball of sadness, tension, anger. She tries to untangle it but makes the mess worse. She has all the pieces she needs to see the picture but they're in all the wrong places. I can help if she's willing..."  


Cole. My spirited companion. Though he takes the form of a young man, his nature is more spirit-like than man-like. He reads people's minds, hears their worries, and makes their pain go away. I'm not sure how exactly he does this, but I'm willing for him to ease the pain.  


"Cole, it's good to see you. I could certainly use your help right now," I say.  


"I must say, it saddens me to see you like this. You look...different. Your light is darker. This sadness is weighing you down. I... am not sure how much I can say. But I'll try to help as I can."  


"What do you mean you're not sure how much to say? Do you know something important?"  


"Yes....well, no. It depends."  


"Depends on what, exactly?"  


"Solas, he -"  


"Solas? What did -" I'm getting ahead of myself. Calm down. Listen. Breath. "I'm sorry, Cole, please continue."  


"I know, it's okay. Solas has a secret. I know it, but he wanted me to keep it. I swore I wouldn't tell. It could.... If you find out he suspected you'd be in danger as well. I believe he's right."  


"It's not like I'd be in any more danger than I usually am, right?"  


Silence.  


"I mean, I fought and killed a darkspawn arch demon magister god-thing and I survived. He couldn't be putting me in anything more dangerous than that."  


Silence.  


"Cole, please, give me something to work with here. This is very important to me."  


"Alright, let me refresh your memory. Maybe you can put the pieces together without me breaking my promise. You're very wise, Inquisitor. And I do want to help."  


I listen as he gives me hints. He reminds me of the elven nature of Corypheus's orb; how Solas thought it would bring ill upon our people if the world found out. He knew so much about that orb....too much, maybe.  


He reminds me Solas had "things to consider" before starting our relationship. I never questioned him on what those things were. I had never thought to question the importance of them. I had assumed it was a poor excuse to keep our relationship from moving forward. I suppose whatever-it-was ended up being responsible for our breakup and his disappearance.  


"Also, Inquisitor, heed the warning of the dream," and with that Cole slipped into some unknown dimention, departing from my presence. My tension and sadness felt unnaturally eased as he left, as if he took some of my pain with him. I was now in a much more peaceful and clear state of mind.  


"Thanks for the help, Cole."  


I have dinner brought up to my chamber to eat alone at my desk, mulling over what Cole had said. The orb - Solas knows more about that than he's letting on, that's for certain. He was distraught when the orb was destroyed. Then there's the mystery of his origin. There's no clan or city I can visit to ask around. Nowhere for him to return to. He's hiding and that's apparent. Hiding from what is the question.  


The dream, heed the warning. But what is the dream telling me? Perhaps if I gain more control during my sleep-state I could walk the fade as Solas can and could unlock the mystery of the dream. Perhaps I possess the same abilities as Solas, a Dreamer. Solas took me to the fade through a dream once before, but the instructions on how to get there aren't clear.  


I have to try. It's dangerous and leaves my spirit vulnerable to demons, but I can do this. I change into my nightclothes, undo the braid in my hair and relax by the fire. I sip on some herbal tea that's suppose to induce sleepiness. The warmth of the fire on my skin, the warm tea in my belly, they sooth my mind. I can feel my head grow heavy, so I allow it to rest on the back of the chair I'm sitting in.  


Things start to shift around me. I can tell I'm slipping into sleep, but I become more aware of my surroundings. The air feels thick and damp, like morning fog over a valley. Strange echoes that are unnatural sounds of Skyhold begin to make their way to my ears. My heart is pounding, but it doesn't wake me. I open my eyes and what lies before me is my nightmare. Strange, I thought it would be much more difficult that this without Solas's guidance. Perhaps the untapped powers of the anchor help me to achieve control of the fade in my dreams as well. It would make sense. After all, I control the rifts with ease when I'm awake. I suppose wandering the dreamworld by night would come naturally, too.  


I'm in the fade, but it's darker than I remember it being when I was with Solas. There's a light source seeming to emanate from me and I look down. The only light comes from the glowing green anchor in my left hand.  The thick green fog surrounds me. A whisper, a sigh, drifts towards me. I can't make out what it's saying but I know what happens next. I've lived this dream a dozen times.  


"Solas!" I cry out, "Solas where are you?"  


"Aryel..." The whisper repeats itself, slightly louder, growing more urgent with each cry.  


I jog towards the sound in a frenzy, my left hand in front of me as a lantern in the dark. The fog thickens and dissipates in random intervals. I see a figure standing, unwavering, up ahead and I sprint towards it. It's Solas. He looks normal, real. Unpossessed. I reach out to touch him.  


He grabs my hand and pulls me to his chest in a passionate embrace. I can feel his heart beating, his warmth surround me. I grab him around the waist and don't let go for a few moments. I pull away to study his face. It's that strange mixture of love and sadness that I'm so used to seeing from him. I touch his cheeks, his ears and hold his smooth head, pushing his forehead against mine.  


"Ma vhenan," Solas says. "I tried sending you a warning but I don't think my intent was clear."  


"The dreams! What is your warning? Please tell me what's going on!" I shout. I'm so happy to see him - to feel him again. But my heart aches with sadness and anger from how he left me. I can hear snarls and growls grow faint in the distance - wherever that may be.  


"My Heart, I cannot tell you just yet what is happening. I knew you'd come searching for me, but you mustn't. Especially not here. Your spirit is vulnerable here in the fade. There's something I must endure on my own, but I promise you'll understand in time." His face sinks with disappointment.  


"What must you endure, why? Why leave me, Solas? I need you with me."  The angry, animalistic sounds are growing closer...  


"I take full responsibility for your pain. I am truly sorry." He kisses my forehead. "I love you. You must know that. It's with great pain I leave you alone. You're a rare and marvelous spirit. Don't lose that because of me."  


He turns away but I pull him back for one last passionate kiss. I never want to leave his embrace. I know he must not want to leave mine either, but he pulls away hard this time. The growls start to grow nearer and a strange breeze begins to blow, as if something was breathing down the back of my neck. Demons.  


"You must leave now. Remember, you must not find me, Aryel. I cannot risk your life as well." With that, his eyes pool with light until the fade was overcome by it.  


I jolt awake, back in my chamber, sitting in my chair as I suppose I was this whole time.  My neck is stiff from sleeping upright all night. I gingerly rub my shoulders and sway my head side to side trying to loosen everything up. I couldn't believe where the time went, I was only in the fade for a couple of minutes, yet hours went by. How could Solas spend hours in the fade at a time? Would that mean days, weeks went by as he slept?  


He felt so real, his voice, his touch. Was it truly him or just a messenger he intended me to find? Whatever the case may be, he is in danger and I will not listen to him. I will find him and save him from whatever it is he feels like he must endure alone.  



	3. Tracks

The day after my fade-walking experience was a blur. Seeing Solas, holding him, it left me feeling woozy with love again. Yesterday Leliana sent scouts to find Morrigan, who I'm sure will have answers. She possesses knowledge beyond anyone alive today, she most likely has answers about Corypheus's ancient elven orb.  


Today I'm off to close a nearby fade rift that has been lingering in the surrounding mountains. With me, I bring Cole, Cassandra, and Dorian to help fight the demons while I seal the rifts. We've done this hundreds of times, I don't feel the thrills of danger anymore. If we leave soon, we could be able to close two of the 6 nearby rifts by nightfall.  


No matter how the sun shines here at Skyhold there's little relief from the temperature once you leave the walls of the keep. We bundle up with wool shirts and coats under our armor. Wool gloves, wool socks, wool scarves; we look like furry mountain beasts rather than people. We huddle close on our steeds in front of the gates, prepared for someone to raise them. With the cranking  of gears and rustling of chains the gates lift and we're off.  


We create a diamond formation: I take the lead with Cassandra and Cole behind to either side and Dorian falling to the rear. Once we reach the narrow descent we form a single file line. The winds are erratic, blowing every direction, tossing loose snow into our eyes. Luckily our master Dennet has the finest horses in Ferelden. They're sturdy, sure-footed, and can run forever.  


Dorian loves to fill the peaceful silence with wild tales and jokes. Sometimes I find it quite enjoyable, but not as of late. My mind has been elsewhere. I try to keep a light-hearted spirit, making the most of the day and the distractions it brings from Solas.  


"Have I ever told the tale of the swindling seer?" asked Dorian.  


"Only a thousand times, Dorian," quipped Cassandra.  


"Wait, I don't believe I've heard of this tale," said Cole.  


"Oh really? Well it's quite an endearing tale. A bit morbid, perhaps, but it's one of my favorites," said Dorian.  


Cassandra let out a grunt and rolled her eyes. I did not see her face, but I've known her long enough to imagine the look of it.  


"So, an ancient Tevinter tale speaks of an old woman who would travel the towns, claiming to see people's futures. She traveled with nothing more than a silver sphere. People all over Tevinter trusted this seer, as she was always right. One fateful day while passing through a small village, she began reading the people’s fates. She'd sit across from them at a small table with the sphere between them. A curious little boy came running up, stealing the silver sphere from the old woman. Being the age she was, she was unable to chase him down. Her sphere was stolen and unrecovered. Now, if she was a true seer, she wouldn't be in need of the sphere to begin with. People knew this, so she had to keep the act up. Well, it didn't take long for people to realize that her true power came from that magical sphere. An angry mob formed, driving her out of the village and burning her at the stake. People driven with greed began searching for the boy and the missing sphere, but neither were to be found again. Some say the boy was a spirit, come to retrieve his orb from the swindling seer. But the truth was never discovered," said Dorian, finishing his tale.  


"Well, that's....something," said Cassandra, not quite understanding the value of the tale.  


"A silver sphere, you say?" I asked Dorian.  


"Yes, indeed," he said.  


"That possesses power over time?"  


"Well, I suppose one could assume such things."  


"Kind of reminds me of another silver sphere I've known."  


"Now that you put it that way..." said Dorian, leaving his words to linger in the air.  


"That is not a crazy assumption, Inquisitor," Cole said.  


We rode in silence the remainder of the way to the rift.  


The sphere from Dorian's story very well could be the same orb Corypheus possessed. Solas mentioned the orb being of the ancient elves. Perhaps it went missing to be found by the swindling seer - or this swindling seer stole it - only to be found by Corypheus hundreds of years later. It is presumed Corypheus was of Tevinter origin. He could have heard the tales and went seeking the power of the orb himself.  


Solas has the answer, I tell myself. I just know it.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can see the green glow of the rift up ahead.  


"Prepare to engage," I command my companions. We form a semicircle around the rift, Dorian protected behind us. I extend my left hand skyward, expelling energy from the anchor to reopen the rift. Sometimes in order to seal the rifts properly, they must first be reopened.  


A deep rumble lets me know it's opened and to prepare for a wave of demons to be released into our world. Moments after, their figures rise from jets in the ground. There are only three wraiths, which are weaker demons and can easily be killed by one person. Cassandra charges while Cole stealthily attacks from the shadows. Dorian keeps his distance, attacking with magic. I force more of my power into the rift until the demons are destroyed and the rift is properly sealed. An intense whirling sound begins as the hole is being closed, sucking energy and air around us until it dissipates. My hand thrums with energy for a few lingering moments.  


"Good work everyone," I say to my friends.  


"Right back at you," Cassandra said.  


Dorian looks towards the sky and says, " Well, we're making good timing."  


"We are. Let's head to the rift at Veridium Point," I say.  


After doing the calculations in my head, if the next rift goes as well as I'm planning, we'll be back at Skyhold before nightfall. We don't waste any time unhitching our horses from the trees up the path where we left them and begin our next adventure for the day.  


The path up to Veridium Point is better traveled. It used to be an old Veridium mine in the mountains. The road is wide enough  to travel two by two and most of the rocks are cleared. Up ahead I notice strange animal markings on the road, leading into the treeline. Something large passed through here, and not too long ago, judging by the freshness of the markings.They wouldn't last long in these windy conditions. It looks like large beasts were at each others’ throats. Blood and dark fur lay in the snow. Only one set of large paw prints trails away into the thicket.  


"Maker's breath..." whispered Cassandra.  


"What? You've never seen a wolf fight before, Cassandra?" said Dorian.  


"Of course I have, but not like this. These marking look like they belong to something much more vicious and powerful than a normal wolf."  


Cassandra's right. These prints are not the size of an average wolf. They're much larger and something about them reminds me of stories I've heard growing up Dalish. It's my turn to share an ancient tale from my culture.  


"Fen'Harel," I say, "The Dread Wolf."  


Nobody speaks. Perhaps I've frightened them. I was only half-jesting. Then Cassandra and Dorian erupt with laughter. Cole shifts nervously in his saddle.  


"Good one, Inquisitor!" said Cassandra.  


Dorian wipes a tear from his eye. "You got me there!"  


"What? You've never heard the legend of Fen'Harel? I guess you're not as well versed in ancient elven history as I thought you'd be."  


"No, I certainly am aware of the legend of Fen'Harel, but such silliness is equivalent to the swindling seer." His jesting turns serious when he realizes what he said. "But perhaps there may be a grain of truth to your story, Inquisitor."  


"Legend of a Dread Wolf, the god of rebellion, wreaking havoc among the Dalish. It's supposed that he's responsible for locking away the old gods, betraying them. So it may have been a thousand years since a sighting of the Dread Wolf. I suppose it's possible."  
   

"Um," Cole interrupts, "I think we should move along. Maybe?"  


"Of course. Just one moment" I descent from my horse to analyze the tufts of fur closer. "It definitely looks like wolf fur. But Maker, the size of these paws...."  


I set my hand in the print in the snow to compare sizes. A normal wolf paw may be the size of my hand print, maybe smaller, but this thing.... This print is the size of my head. By now everyone is huddled around the paw prints, the bloodied paw prints in the snow the size of a man's face. My heart begins to pound against my ribcage and I'm more aware of the cold than before.  


"Let's get moving, best not to wait here any longer," I say in a hushed voice.  


No one misses a beat. We're back on our horses and moving along quickly to the next rift. The sun is now at the tipping point in the sky, yet the day is no warmer than when it began. Except now we have to deal with its blinding reflection off the snow. Once we're at a place where it feels safe enough to stop for a break, we dismount and take a moment to rehydrate and eat a midday meal. Granted, it's not really a meal, more like a very dense snack. I'm not very hungry anyways, I'm still a bit shaken after what just happened.  


Cole disappears for a while, while we eat. He does that, being a spirit and all. It doesn't concern me in the least. I trust he's up to only good intents.  


"Such a strange...creature." Dorian says.  


"Finally, something we can agree upon," says Cassandra, "It's so..."  


"So...what?" I speak up. They don't mean harm, I hope, they just don't understand Cole like I do. Like Solas did. Nobody around here gives Cole much credit anymore. He's an anomaly. Nobody knows whether he's a person or a spirit, and the latter frights people. If he's a spirit, they think, could he not be a demon?  


"So Dorian, do you think you'll return to Tevinter once the inquisition finishes its work?" Cassandra asks.  


Much better topic for conversation. Dorian loves talking about himself, and Cassandra loves giving her opinions on things that don't concern her. At least it'll keep them occupied until we're back on our way. We finish our meal quickly and prepare to resume our journey.  


Cole appears as we begin readying the steeds for travel once more. Everyone knows the way from here to where we're going, so I let Dorian and Cassandra take lead for a while. I fall back to speak with Cole.  


"Is everything okay?" I ask.  


"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Cole asks in return.  


"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm honestly a little disturbed with the markings on the path. And then you disappeared."  


"I'm sure it's nothing too scary. Nothing we can't handle, right? Plus, I always leave whenever anyone eats. I don't need to, after all." He lets out a nervous laugh.  


"Fair enough. I just wanted to check in." I give him a smile and leave it at that. I try to contain my thoughts, since Cole can hear them after all, but my gut is telling me something is off. Maybe he's too proud to admit he's frightened or is aware of something I'm not.  


"I heard that," said Cole.  


"Would you look at that, I think we're approaching the rift, Inquisitor!" Dorian shouts back at us.  


"Let's stop here and contain the horses," I say. Everyone agrees so we dismount.  


I assess the rift. The green portal is up on a hill, just outside the entrance to a mining shaft. It looks to be open and active. Demons are already walking the ground. Strange. Normally demons don't appear outside the rift until they sense a presence on the other side. Something's been here already, or is here right now.  


"This is odd," I say.  


"Something doesn't feel right," says Cassandra, shifting her weight.  


"I, too, don't have a good feeling. But I think that's just our lunch," Dorian jests.  


Instinctively I look to Cole for insight.  


"What? Um, I suppose this looks odd, doesn't it?" Cole says, as if he was not paying attention to what was happening. It concerns me that his head is not in the present and ready for battle.  


"Yes, of course it does. Do you sense any danger that we're not aware of?" I ask.  


His brows furrow, eyes darting away from mine, with an edge in his voice says, "No, it's fine. I don't sense we're in danger."  


"What's with the attitude?" I snap. I've had enough of his behavior today. He's acting odd. Not the same way others think he's odd, he's not acting like his normal odd self. He's being careless and he's not thinking clearly.  


"I'll tell you later," he whispers just to me, "I don't want to frighten the others."  


I give him a concerned look, my dark blue eyes now filled with worry.  


"We're fine...for now." With that he brings the conversation to a close.  


"Okay, here's the plan." I assert my leadership in giving commands. "The entrance to the mining shaft is small and the ramp to the shaft is steep. Dorian, there's not a prime location for you to be out of danger and also at a prime location to cast. Cassandra, Cole and I will be in the thick of it. Do you feel safe to be in the middle of it as well?" This is not ideal at all. We might not walk away from this one unscathed.  


I can tell he's not exactly happy with the circumstances either. He lets out a sigh and shifts his weight from side to side. "I-I don't see any other way."  


He sounds nervous. I'm nervous. We made it this far and I have a guarantee from Cole that we're not in any other danger besides  the demons we can see. So I give the command:  


"Alright, let's kill some demons."  


Cassandra charges, letting out a war cry to capture their attention. A strategy to take the heat off of Dorian, Cole and me. She's the strongest, most armored warrior in the party, so she's going to get the brunt of their force. Cole and I charge shoulder to shoulder up the ramp. Cassandra takes center, Cole and I taking to either side of her. We remain mindful not to let any demons past our line of defense so Dorian does not get attacked while he's casting. We've got quite a number of them to deal with: two rage demons, two terror demons and 3 wraiths.  


"Dorian, attack the wraiths!" They're the most fragile and easy to kill. With them eliminated it'll leave us to focus our efforts on getting rid of these larger demons.  


"Cassandra take care of those terror demons. Cole and I will rid the rage demons."  


Cole and I each focus on a rage demon. I've fought hundreds of these creatures. I know their tactics and how to kill them quickly. My double daggers slice through the air in a blur of metal and blood. I'm honed in on my opponent, while keeping tuned in occasionally to my peripheral vision - as to not get blind-sided. I can sense the rage demon is losing life. It slows, stumbles, and I jab a blade swiftly into it's brain. Without a second's rest I assess the current battlefield. Dorian's finishing of the last wraith, Cole just finished off his opponent and Cassandra is working on the last terror demon. She's bleeding from her left arm. I move swiftly to assist her with the kill. It doesn't take much effort on my part to help decimate the last demon standing. I thrust my anchored hand into the air and begin to seal it. I feel resistance from the other side. This rift is not done birthing demons yet.  


"Prepare for a second wave!" I shout.  


I see a single, large jet begin to form underneath the breach. This is not good.  


"Get ready," I prepare my team.  


A single pride demon emerges from the rift. A single one sounds miniscule, but pride demons are powerful and very large. We measure up to their groins, not exactly a critical hit for a demon. The demon lets out a twisted bout of laughter and begins its attack. We dodge claws and electric whips of death. We attack it's legs, but it laughs at our efforts. Dorian makes a critical hit to the demon's face, but that does little damage and only enrages it more. The demon sends a band of electricity headed straight his way. It makes contact and Dorian is struck with a shock of energy that causes his body to writhe.  


"Dorian!" I cry. This is not going well. Cassandra is bleeding, Dorian is unresponsive. Cole and I are becoming exhausted quickly. Although the circumstances look bad, there is still hope. I have one final trick up my sleeve.  


I remove my gloves and lift my left arm overhead, sending energy to a spot in the air over the demon. I can feel the energy ripping into the sky, tearing a tiny section of our world open. I wash the demon with this energy, linking him to the new rift I just created overhead. It lets out an angry roar, fighting to stay. I will not let that happen. This thing leaves now. With a final effort, expending most of my energy, the demon is sent back into the fade with both rifts closing behind it.  


I collapse to my knees. There's so much pressure coming from my hand it nearly hurts. It pulses, glowing green for a long time. I catch my breath. The pulsing slows and the light diminishes back into my body”. I put my gloves back on and grudgingly stand to my feet. Quickly, I look around to make sure everyone is alright.  


Cole tends to Dorian, who's regained consciousness. I see Cassandra has removed her armor to bandage a cut on her left bicep. Relief washes over me. Sometimes I forget our own strength.  


I give Cassandra a hand with her armor while Cole helps Dorian to his feet. If I had any more energy left, I'd go into that mineshaft to see what remains. Maybe that is an adventure for another day. I'm sure it's been looted already anyways.  


We limp back to our horses and begin our trek home. I take note of where the mysterious prints were as we pass them on our way back, noticing the winds had already covered them up. I shiver at the thought of just missing an attack.  


The journey back to Skyhold was not what I was hoping. Dusk fell quickly and darkness came before we reached the hold. Everyone was on edge once we came to the realization we'd be out in the wild after dark with a mysterious beast on the loose. We're on the main road to Skyhold, but our nerves are shot and danger seems to surround us. No one has said a word, not even Dorian.  


I hear the horns sound, we've made it back. I'm almost surprised we made it safely. I let my team take the lead through the narrow, steep pass to the bridge before I do. They look exhausted.  


"Thanks, Inquisitor," they say in turn without even lifting their heads. I don't blame them. They are worn out and were not prepared for such a hard-won skirmish. I don't take it personally.  


As I turn to begin my ascent, out of the corner of my eye I see glowing eyes watching me. When I turn towards their direction there is nothing to be seen. I'm exhausted. It's nothing.  I shake my head for alertness.  


As we make our way to dine, a mighty howl is heard in the distance.  



	4. Towers

We arrive at the hold just as dinner is being served at Herald's Rest, our local tavern. The aroma of roasted meat, seasoned to perfection, makes its way to us as we enter the gates. Sweet music fills the air from the lips of Maryden, the tavern's bard. I'm sure the light-hearted laughter and hollering can be heard from any corner of Skyhold. My weary body aches for food and rest, and I can assume my comrades do as well. It might not be a horrible idea to end our day at the tavern.  


"Would anyone like to join me at Herald's Rest for dinner?" I ask.  


"I am quite famished. I suppose I am in the mood for a good roasted duck or chicken," says Dorian  


"Sure, I could eat," Cassandra says  


"I will stay with you while you eat," Cole graciously offered. Normally he is not one to socialize outside of what's necessary. Today has been odd, perhaps he wants to feel close to people for the time being. Plus, he does have something he wants to tell me later.  


We drop our mounts off at the stable before heading up the stone steps to the landing where the tavern is. There are people - dwarves, humans, elves, even Iron Bull, our lone Qunari, loitering around the entrance enjoying each others' company. As we push through the crowd and through the door, we get the occasional greeting from a local or two. 

Towards the back I spot a table with just enough seats for us, a perfect nook. It feels so nice to finally sit in the warmth. I lean forward, resting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I suppose it's bad table manners and luckily Vivienne isn't here to correct me. Cassandra leans back and folds her arms across her chest, sitting across from me. 

A waiter comes and brings us all stout glasses of ale and tells us our dinner would be out shortly. We toast to our health and turn our attention to the performance of the bard.  


"Ahh, such a sweet song!" shouts Dorian, not because he was overly enthused, but because it's that loud in the tavern tonight. As Maryden begins singing, the crowd is hushed. "Once We Were" is a sweet, tender song that truly pulls on the heartstrings, both with its lyrics and the melody Maryden sings. It's a favorite around Skyhold, a way of remembering where we came from, what it cost us, and where we are now.

"Once we were  
In our peace  
With our lives assured.  
Once we were  
Not afraid of the dark.  
Once we sat in our kingdom  
With hope and pride.  
Once we ran through  
The fields with great strides.  
We held the Fade  
And the demon's flight  
So far from our children  
And from our lives.  
We held together  
The fragile sky  
To keep our way of life.  
Once we raised  
Up our chalice  
In victory.  
Once we sat  
In the light of our dreams.  
Once we were  
In our homeland  
With strength and might.  
Once we were  
Not afraid of the night.  
We held the Fade  
And the demon's flight  
So far from our children  
And from our lives.  
We held together  
The fragile sky  
To keep our way of life."

I gaze into the lantern at the center of our table, the flames and song pulling me into a trance of remembrance: Remembrance of a time much sweeter and exhilarating than these. Fighting for victory over Corypheus gave me a purpose to living - and to dying. Solas gave me purpose for continuing on afterwards. I never imagined life would feel empty without an evil to fight. Now the evil is within my mind and my heart is nowhere to be found.  


Dorian speaks, trying to fill the silence that lingered after the song faded out and into a new, "Remember that time when I was electrocuted by a pride demon? I don't. My brain is still quite fuzzy remembering what came after that."  


"I do! I was worried you were never going to wake," I say.  


"Darling, it'll take much more than a whip to kill me."  


I laugh, without even meaning to. I think I even hear Cassandra let out a chuckle. It feels good to smile, so I let it linger. The music begins to pick up again, and the crowd was quite drunk by this point, I'm sure. People start dancing, rather attempting to dance, spilling their ale and bumbling about quite humorously. Their carefree behavior makes me want to join them. Maybe if I wasn't so tired, I tell myself.  


I see the waiter balancing four plates up her arms through the drunken crowd, dodging bottles of wine and flailing elbows.

"Thank the Maker, that looks so delicious right now!" Cassandra sighed.  


I can feel my mouth begin to salivate. My belly aches with hunger. She serves our food and we don't hesitate to consume it.  


"I don't know if it's because I'm famished or what, but this is divine," mumbled Cassandra, between bites of potato, carrots and roasted chicken.  


"Whoever is still hungry can have my plate," says Cole. Bless the server, she must not be familiar with Cole's nature. I'm not sure he can eat, I've never seen him ingest anything. He has a body in the sense that one cannot walk through him, but he can change his form, vanishing and reappearing at his will. Some people around Skyhold fear him because they don't understand him, or his abilities. I understand his nature doesn't make him a danger. He has a pure heart.  


"Let's race. First one done gets the plate!" Dorian challenges us.  


"Oh, you're on!" shouts Cassandra.  


"All yours. Well, one of yours," I giggle.  


Unsurprisingly, Cassandra won. The way she was shoveling food down her hatch is comparable to that of a Qunari - who are easily a foot taller than her and 100 pounds heavier. It was actually quite impressive, in a disturbing sense of the word. However, being the Divine leader she is, she offers to share the food with me and Dorian.  


"Honestly, I can't finish all of this by myself. I barely finished my own plate," she says.  


"No thank you Cassandra. I am brimful of food already," I graciously decline.  


"I might take some of that chicken," says Dorian questionably. They begin to tear apart the remaining meat and separate it evenly amongst themselves.  


"Aryel, do you want to come up to my loft for a moment so we can talk about...things?" Cole whispers to me.  


"Of course, let's leave while they're still finishing their meal."  


Cole can often be found on the third floor of the Herald's Rest, sort of like his "bedchamber". It's quieter up here, but cold. There's no hearth to make a fire. I suppose Cole wouldn't need one.  


"I want to apologize, Aryel. I've been feeling so conflicted, like no matter what I do someone is going to get hurt. I can't help. I thought I could help everyone, but no matter what I do all I see is it ending in pain." Cole says. There is struggle in his voice, which I've never heard before. Confusion. Frustration. He's been sad and angry, but never defeated.  


"Cole, I know you well. You've been my friend for years. You never want anyone to suffer. You don't have to apologize," I say, trying to comfort him.  


"You're always so understanding. You're a true friend and that's why I must tell you -"  


Cole's voice trails off, eyes glass over as if staring into the eyes of something truly frightening.  


"Cole -" I start, but get cut off by angry bellows of the war horns. An attack on Skyhold? Who would be so stupid? My brows furrow with confusion, frustration, and fear. "Now, of all times..."  


I shake my head and let out a sigh, preparing myself for whatever is out there. As I run down the stairs I see Sera poke her head out of her room, which is on the second floor of the tavern.  


"What in Andraste's britches is goin’ on?!" She shouts.  


"I haven't a clue. Come with us," I shout across the floor.  


She pauses only to grab her bow and arrows and sprints after me and Cole. We catch Dorian and Cassandra on our way outside and they follow us, too. Outside, Iron Bull is standing tall amongst the crowd of people who have begun to linger.  


"Bull!" I shout in his direction, "Come with us!"  


"You got it, Boss!" He shouts back.  


I have no idea where the rest of my companions are. Varric, Vivienne, and Blackwall are not accounted for, but I trust they'll find their way to us eventually. It's difficult pushing through the crowd of people as we make our way to Cullen, who's somewhere near the gates.  


"Up ahead, slightly to the right!" Iron Bull shouts. He towers overhead, making a good scout amongst the crowd.  


"Thanks, Bull!" I say, navigating with more confidence now that I have a set direction.  


"Inquisitor! Over here!" I hear Cullen shout through the commotion. The crowd disperses as we make our way to Cullen and the guards, giving us ample room to do our jobs.  


"What's going on?" I question Cullen.  


"It's our looking towers.One of them has been attacked," Cullen tells us.  


"By whom?"  


"By what is a better question."  


I squint my eyes, thinking, questioning. My stomach lurches. Please don't let it be Fen'Harel.  


"There's a surviving guard who's in the infirmary tent a few meters behind you."  


"May I speak with him?"  


"You can try, he's shaken up quite badly."  


I make my way towards the tent, telling my companions to stay put near the gates just in case whatever-it-is decides to attack our hold. By now the guards have done a good job controlling the crowd. They've made sure the civilians are staying put on the overlooking landing or back near the stables, making clear the flat where we keep the infirmary tents. I'm sure they don't want fear being loosed upon the people.  


I reach the tent where the wounded surviving guard is and the nurse lets me in. He's laying on a mat with his leg wrapped up in a bandage. Blood is already beginning to soil it.  


"What's his name?" I ask the nurse. She was a middle-aged woman with fair hair and a gentle smile.  


She says, "This is Aimeric Herlemont. He was one of two guards watching the far north lookout tower."  


We have 3 lookout towers in either direction, each spaced a click apart. That's 3 clicks up the main road from Skyhold.  


"What happened to the other guard?"  


"He - bloody fool!" shouts Aimeric, "He attacked the bloody beast - I told him not to!"  


"Can you explain to me the events that lead to the attack?" I ask him.  


"We saw glowing red eyes - not sure if there were two or six of 'em. The beast was hidin', watchin' us behind the treeline. Fyren got scared and drew his bow - pointed it right at the beast. It was too big, I didn't want to provoke it so we got to yellin’ and fightin’ and that's when Fyren loosed his arrow." Aimeric trails off into a whimper and shakes his head as if trying to shake the thought loose from his mind.  


"Aimeric, what happened next? Can you tell me?"  


He sighed. "Okay. The beast laughed, I swear it laughed, then it attacked Fyren. As if by magic Fyren was lit with flames. I was trapped in the tower as he wailed for help, wailin’ until he passed. The beast watched the whole time. Eventually the tower caught the flames too. Fyren was layin’ atop the hatch and I had to jump out to keep from burnin’ myself. That's how I hurt my leg. Bone sticking straight out... At first I feared the beast would eat me, but he seemed too clever to do it - he just.... he just walked right up to me, staring. He - he was..." Aimeric trailed off again, still terrified from the attack.  


"Aimeric, that was brave of you. You were right not to attack. Can you tell me more about this 'beast'?"  


"He was a wolf the size of a friggin' horse, Inquisitor. A bloody wolf - the size of a horse! I swear it!" He is shouting now, I'm sure someone is likely to hear him. That's not good. We don't need these rumors spreading.  


"Shhh, Aimeric, it's alright. It's okay. You're safe," I look straight into his eyes. They're full of tears and he's shaking. Bless him, he couldn't have been more than 18 years old. I cannot keep torturing this young man with questions anymore. "You can rest now," I tell him as I turn to leave.  


Instinctively I look to my companions who are waiting near the tent. I notice Blackwall, Varric and Vivienne have joined the crew. They look like they've heard the whole conversation. Everyone looks solemn and concerned, but they do not voice their worries to me. I look back at the hill where the citizens were standing before, and they are still standing in wait. Whispers begin to rise from them.  


"Aimeric is alright and there's no need to fear. Please go about your evening," I tell the crowd. Eventually they begin to disperse.  


"What in the world was he talking about?" asks Varric.  


I look to Cassandra, Dorian and Cole. "I believe The Dread Wolf is back. Dorian, Cassandra, Cole and I saw signs of it earlier today, but now we have our confirmation."  


"Should we be worried?"  


"I honestly don't know. You all are dismissed. I have no further instructions as of yet. For now, we gather as much information as possible."  


Cole lingers longer than the rest.  


"Right. Cole, can we talk tomorrow? I have to discuss things with Cullen. Plus, it's getting late. I need my rest."  


"As you wish," he speaks with sadness. With that, he walks towards the tent where Aimeric is. Cole's going to help his pain.  


Cullen and I make our way to each other, stopping just a couple feet apart.  


"Inquisitor, what's your command?" He asks me. He's heard, too, and I'm sure he's concerned.  


"For now, we wait. The Dalish have history with Fen'Harel. His intentions aren't always clear. Dread Wolf was attacked first today, one could argue he was defending himself. After all, he did spare Aimeric. Currently, our priority is to keep the people calm. For now, no one is to go out of the hold alone. Only large parties may leave. Absolutely no one is to go out past dark. And absolutely no one is to engage the beast."  


"Affirmative, I'll make sure my men get the message."  


"We should call a war council for the morning. For now, I must get some rest. I'm about to faint with exhaustion."  


"Let me assist you to your chamber, you don't look well."  


I give him a blank stare, my mind is fading fast. I must lie down soon, so I don't resist the assistance.  


"I just meant, you look tired. Of course you look fine as ever. Not that you needed to hear that," Cullen nervously stuttered.  


"Cullen, it's fine. I'm sure I do look like a mess - I've been riding and killing demons all day. I'm sure I look like a wild beast," I joke, hoping to lessen the tension. I never could tell if there was something more between us. At times, he gets flustered around me, as he is now. His cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and with his free hand he scratches the back of his head. In the other my arm is linked as he guides me up the steps into the castle.  


"You could never," he said with a dreamy smile.  


I smile back, but with nothing more than the intent of friendship. I enjoy Cullen's company, but not in a romantic way. We have a deep level of mutual respect, but we never seemed to fall into anything deeper than that, at least on my end. Solas and I connect on every level. Perfectly complimenting each other. He's ma vehnan. Cullen never will be, nor anyone else.  


We reach the steps to my chamber and I give his arm a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for making sure I made it to my room, Cullen. You're a good friend," I say.  


He places his muscular hand on my shoulder for a moment and looks into my eyes, "Yes, of course. Anything for you, my friend."  


"Goodnight," I smile back at him and drudgingly drag my legs up the steps to my chamber. I don't bother changing, I just strip my clothes off in a trail to my bed. My head hits the pillow and I'm out.


	5. Truths

Light falls upon my face through the large windows across my bed. My eyes are still closed and I take this time to wake myself gently. I feel much better than I did the night before. I notice my nakedness between the sheets, my skin forming goosebumps from the frosty air. I slowly blink my eyes to alertness and look around my room. My clothes are strew across the floor, leading from the stairs to my bed. It'll be a cold walk to the fireplace to kindle more flames. I stretch and let out a hearty yawn to wake myself up.

I wrap the blankets around myself as many times as I can and bolt to the hearth. The stone floor is freezing so I run on my toes trying to make as little contact with the ground as possible. With one hand holding the blanket I use my free hand to grab logs and toss them onto the embers. I take the flint and strike it to make fire. Quickly, I make my way to the nearest chair and curl up into a ball.

I watch as the flames lick the wood, growing stronger by the second. Heat soon fills my large room to a more manageable temperature. Once I'm warm I ditch the blanket and make my way to my closet.

"What to wear today," I say aloud to myself. I shift through the different shirts I have hanging from rungs along the wall. I spot an old Dalish tunic and decide to wear that paired with their matching leggings. As Sera would say, I'm looking awfully "elfy" today. I like it. I look in my mirror and smile. The forest green leather compliments my long, dark hair. The morning light reflected in my eyes. I have round cheeks and full lips that look especially youthful this morning.

"I didn't dream last night," I murmur. Maybe that's why I'm feeling particularly revived today. I close my eyes and stretch skyward one more time before leaving my room.

There's a little more bounce to my graceful stride this morning. I don't feel shaken after the events of yesterday, rather, I'm awakened and revived with purpose.

What's your motive, Dread Wolf? What's your end game? I ponder. Perhaps the crafty beast is hoping to work together. Maybe he's had a change of heart in the past few centuries and is ready to release the old gods. No matter what, there's a quest to be had and I welcome it.

I round the corner to the main hall and turn right towards the war chamber. Skyhold tends to rise earlier than I, the hold already bustling with life as the sun rises. I turn right down the hall leading to the chamber and run into Josephine. Dressed in her fancy Orlesian garb as usual, she brought with her a slab of paper and pen ready for the council.

"Good morning, Inquisitor. You look prepared for the day," Josephine says.

"Good morning, Josephine. I'm ready to figure out what's going on, that's for sure," I reply.

"I'm glad you're so enthused about this. To be honest, this is a little frightening."

"I can understand your worry. I think the situation is much more complicated than that."

"You're probably right."

We reach the large doors at the end of the hall and give them a forceful push. Cullen and Leliana are prepared to start the council with our arrival.

"You look well rested, Aryel," Cullen said to me.

"I'm feeling rejuvenated," I replied with a smile, "Let us begin."

I notice Josephine dip her quill into the ink well and prepare herself to take notes. Cullen shifts his body to face me and Leliana's ever inquisitive gaze focuses fully on me. It will never feel normal to command that much power and attention over people. I make my best not to squirm under the scrutiny.

"Yesterday, as I was closing the rift at Veridium Point my party noticed large tracks in the snow. The prints were nearly the size of my head and dark fur was matted with blood on the ground. I presumed it was a wolf attack, possibly a mighty beast. Last night, a guard was attacked by this mysterious beast, using magic to kill him. The surviving guard said a wolf the size of a horse made his presence known to him after the wolf killed his friend. By now it's safe to say our assumptions are confirmed. I believe the Dread Wolf has returned from his slumber."

"That's a bold claim, Inquisitor. If true, a frightening one. How will the people respond? How do we take action?" asks Leliana.

"Those are good questions to be asking. Right now I think it's best not to announce this to the people. Keep them calm and controlled. As for taking action, I'd like to gather my team and meet Fen'Harel myself."

"Inquisitor, is that a risk worth taking?" Cullen asked.

"I believe so, yes. We're not dealing with a wild animal. We're dealing with an ancient god." I say in return.

"A god whose claim to fame is rebelling and causing mass chaos. Just something to keep in mind," Josephine states.

"That definitely has not escaped my memory, I'll be sure to bear that in mind," I retort. "Cullen, make sure your men are enforcing the new curfew rule. Josephine, please make flyers to post around Skyhold with the following message:

'Please notice the following: NO ONE is to leave Skyhold with a party of less than 10 members NO ONE is to leave Skyhold after dark NO ONE is to attack any unfamiliar animals in the surrounding area'"

"I'll make arrangements for this to be done as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Are there any further questions or concerns?"

No one speaks up, so from there we close the council. I plan on making my way to speak with Cole, since our conversation got cut short with the attack on the tower. I make pleasantries with the advisors for a moment, as not to seem rushed or impatient.

"If you have a moment I'd like to speak with you privately," says Leliana. Cullen and Josie got the hint and made their leave. "It's about Morrigan. I sent ravens as well as a few scouts to look for her days ago and it seems we've made contact. I received a raven early this morning...rather, Morrigan arrived as a raven. You can imagine my fright as she began to shift back to her normal form."

"It never dawned on me that she could arrive so quickly. This is wonderful. Where can I find her?" I ask.

Just then, the chamber doors open. Morrigan strides through.

"Hello, Inquisitor. I hear you have questions. I believe I have answers. You should be wary of hearing them, they might not reveal the truths you were searching for," Morrigan spoke, confidence exuding from her.

"I'll leave you be," Leliana said, sneaking out the doors and shutting them behind her.

"Morrigan - thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm not sure what the letter said," I state, "Where should I begin?"

"You might be surprised to know the events going on around here are of significant importance. I'm sure you've figured out by now the Dread Wolf has indeed returned. He lurks just outside the hold, spinning webs and forming plans beyond your understanding. The letter from Leliana did not disclose much detail, just that you were in need of my assistance with matters regarding Solas." She eyes me closely. Inspecting my soul, as if she could read my innermost thoughts.

With a concerned look I ask, "Do you know his whereabouts?"

"Indeed I do." The expression on her face gives me the impression that I should know what she's talking about. Her face remains stoic and a slight smirk begins pulling at a corner of her lips.

"Well, can you help me find him?"

"I believe you already have."

"Morrigan, what are you trying to insinuate here?"

Just then, Cole appears on the war table in between Morrigan and I. 

Morrigan lets out a sigh and rolls her golden eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Morrigan and Cole ask each other in unison.

"I'm here to help the inquisitor," Cole states boldly.

"As am I," snipped Morrigan.

"Inquisitor, please let me speak first," begs Cole. Morrigan crosses her arms and takes a step back. 

"Go ahead, Cole, we've been needing to talk for a while now. I suppose now is better than never," I say. I'm slightly confused but at the same time I'm not. I'm aware Cole knows of Solas's secret. I'm sure Morrigan does as well. I'm confused about why they're fighting over who tells me first.

"Let me preface this by saying... I don't know. I don't know what I can say to make what I'm about to tell you hurt less. Solas is lost. Not physically, but in his mind he's lost. He cares about you more than you might know. He left because he was trying to protect you from himself."

"Solas has involved himself with evil acts and he's paying for his actions," Morrigan says.

"Solas is trying to right his wrongs. He's torn between who he was and who he wants to be."

"Solas can never undo what he did. Not without destroying her." Morrigan points a sharp finger in my direction.

"Enough!" I shout. "Someone give me answer - now." I straighten my tunic and brush loose hair out of my face, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. I'm not stupid, I can see where this is going. My intuition is strong and the pieces are aligning. It's no coincidence the Dread Wolf is here. Solas has something to do with this.

Embarrassed, Cole gets down from the war table and stands next to Morrigan.

"Inquisitor - " Morrigan starts, but stops herself. "Solas... I don't know where to begin..."

"Quit toying with me and start with the truth," I state.

She looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Solas is Fen'Harel."

I do not shift my gaze. I do not say a word. The missing piece to the mystery of Solas just fell into place. I do not feel anything initially. I run through all the stories of Fen'Harel that I know from my childhood. Night-time stories by the fire with my old clan. The Slow Arrow comes to mind first. The tale of how the cunning Dread Wolf - Fen'Harel - slayed a beast more powerful than he by loosing an arrow into the sky. Later on, the mighty beast attacked a village of Dalish elves. The people cried out to the Dread Wolf "Why aren't you saving us?!" as they were slaughtered by the beast. He replied "When did I say that I would save you?" The Dread Wolf waited and watched. As the beast got to the children of the village, it opened up it's mouth and the arrow that Fen'Harel loosed hours earlier landed in the beast’s mouth, killing it. The children mourned the loss of their parents but praised Fen'Harel for sparing their lives. That is Solas. People are dispensable to him. His end goal was to kill the beast without risking his own life, not to save the people. He did not truly care about saving the children either, it was a lucky side benefit, good timing. But that's not the Solas I know. He cared for every spirit, every soul. He would go out of his way to save even just one person. 

"But I'm sure there's so much more to the truth than that, Inquisitor," Morrigan continues. "I do not have the whole truth. Solas is different from Fen'Harel. Perhaps maybe two separate entities occupying one body. There's only one person I know who possesses the full truth you seek, and that's Solas himself."

My emotions catch up with my mind and I feel my heart sink in my chest. It aches and pulls tears from my eyes. My heart breaks for Solas. I know him well, I know this cannot be who he wants to be. But what if it is who he truly is? What if it was all a charade, a means to reaching a secretive end goal?

"What we had was real," Cole gently whispers into the air.

Those were Solas's words to me. The night he broke my heart the first time, the night he ended our romance just before the final battle. I take what little comfort I have from it.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I ask the two of them.

"The Dread Wolf is here for you. Take caution, this is not the man you once loved. I've yet to learn what he seeks but, knowing his ways, he'll take anyone down to get what he wants. Be prepared to end him before he tries to hurt your people Inquisitor. I'll be close by watching, waiting to attack if need be," says Morrigan.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but by no means are you to attack him. No matter what happens. Until I give the command no one is to engage in combat with Solas," I state.

"With all due respect, Inquisitor, I'll see to it the Dread Wolf does not cause another rebellion."

"It won't come to that." I look coldly back at her. She's defiant. "Don't do anything to cause my army to come after you, too." I threaten.

Morrigan scowls and storms out. "I'll be near, Inquisitor. I'll be waiting." I can hear the flapping of wings echo down the hall.

Cole rubs the back of his neck while staring at the ground. "This is not how I would have liked this conversation to have happened, Inquisitor. I'm sorry, about everything."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not feel like socializing much after that. A day that started off bright and hopeful just shrunk back to the dull and lifeless void I had been experiencing lately. I run to my private quarters, making sure not to run into anyone as tears streamed down my face. I can't let anyone see me like this. I make it to the door to my room, lock it, stumble up the stairs and sob into my pillows.

I'm ashamed for ever loving Solas, yet I still do. I still want to rescue him from himself, as if it's possible. I want to get what we had back. If there's a shred of truth to the Solas I grew to know over the past 3 years, it's worth trying. At the same time I'm angry at him, so angry for leading me on, making me feel things... love. Making me feel love for him : a monster.

It will be such an embarrassing moment when I tell my companions and advisers the truth about Solas. Will they mock me? Will they think differently of me, as if I should have known better than anyone? How will they react when I still side with him now - even after knowing the truth?

The weeping and worrying is making me tired, and since I'm already in bed buried under pillows and blankets I let my mind wander to sleep. My thoughts fade away until they're nothing. I allow my tense muscles to relax. Warmth emcompasses me, the blankets hug me as they're wrapped tightly around my body.

Suddenly, the world shifts beneath me and I'm standing on my feet. I look around and I'm not in my bed anymore - or Skyhold for that matter. It's no longer the middle of the day either, more likely midnight. I'm perched on a balcony dressed in a flowing ball gown. A full moon hangs low in the sky. It's summertime at the Winter Palace. I've been here before, the night Empress Celine was attacked. I'm dreaming, another illusion of the fade. No doubt Solas is behind this, too. I turn my back away from the palace and gaze out over the balcony, waiting for Solas to appear to me. The stars twinkle in the sky, the warm summer breeze flowing through my hair, the scent of flowers in bloom; if only this were real.

"Ma vhenan," Solas speaks in his elven tongue. My heart flips in my chest. A wave of emotions floods through me. The pangs of love mix with the flames of anger. I don't know how to respond, so I don't.

Slowly, I turn around, trying to center my mind so I don't do anything stupid. Rather, I'm left with the most confusing expression. Hurt. Anger. Fear. Joy.

"You're right to be angry with me. I should never have let the romance continue," he says.

"No, you shouldn't have. But I can't say I'm not glad you did," I finally respond. My heart hurts so badly.

"There's more to my story than what you've heard. Not all the Dalish tales are accurate."

"Solas, I need to hear you say it."

"I am Fen'Harel." He says with hurt in his eyes, as if I was punishing him by making him admit it aloud. He averts his eyes to the ground.

I reach out and place my hand on his cheek. He places his hand on top of mine and lifts his gaze.

"May I tell you my story?"

"Please do."

He offers his arm for me to take and I do. He leads me away from the Winter Palace and into a wooded landscape. It looks familiar, like the lands the Dalish elves inhabit. There's a modest cabin up ahead, nearly hidden behind crawling ivy, thick grass, and berry bushes.

"Let me begin by telling you about where I came from." We begin to walk, arms linked still, around the woods towards the cabin. "I was born in a time when all elves possessed magic. It came as naturally to us as breathing. My parents were young and greatly in love. As I began to grow it was discovered I, however, was born with immense powers, far beyond what was considered normal. From the age of two I was mastering abilities people took years to learn. People in our community were alarmed at my ever growing ability to produce magic on a whim, so they exiled my parents, peacefully. Here is where they made our home." he says, extending his hand towards the cabin door that is just a few yards away from where we are standing.

"It's lovely," I state. 

"Yes, it was," he says with a nostalgic smile.

"So, what happened next?"

"Well, the three of us lived quite peacefully for a time. My father hunted, and gathered wood, while my mother planted fruits and crop, harvesting them at their due times. They worked hard for us to survive on our own. I was left to study magic freely, without the restraints of the modern day Circle of Magi ever looming. This was nearly 2,000 years ago. My magic grew strong and steadily. By age 12 my father allowed me to go hunting and scouting with him." We unlink our arms and he goes to gather some bright red berries from a nearby bush, placing one in my mouth. They are perfectly juicy, sweet and tangy.

He begins again, "One day we strayed too close to the village where we were banished from without realizing it. Their scouts attacked us without fair warning. I killed them all in order to protect my father and I, I was just a boy..."

This time I lead us to a clearing in the woods where we can sit in the sunshine. I can tell the story will only get more difficult to tell from here...

"We fled back to our cabin. I was petrified. I had never killed another person before. The citizens would be on their way to run us out of the lands - or worse. So before they could arrive to blame my parents, I fled. I told them to lie, say that I left months ago and they hadn't seen me since. It was all my fault after all, I should take the blame, I reasoned with myself. They didn't argue, they let me run away. I think that was the first time I realized I was truly a monster. My own parents were afraid of me."

"Solas, I'm sure that's not true. It sounds like they loved you very much."

"You did not see the fear on my father’s face as his child attacked those men and women. You did not see the fear in my mother’s eyes as she realized we would soon be slaughtered."

I could not argue against that, so he continues, "For 8 years I traveled alone, seeking companionship with spirits through the fade. I learned how to be a Dreamer, how to walk the fade through slumber. You've heard the tales - I studied ancient ruins and battlefields, befriended spirits of wisdom, love, compassion and so on. My closest companion was Compassion. That spirit helped me see all angles to every complicated situation. We traveled many happy years together until..."

Solas shuts his eyes, wincing. My heart hurts for him. He's had a troubled life already, I can't image what happened next.

"I caught wind of my parents conceiving another child. The boy was two by the time I learned of this. Compassion followed as I went to visit them. Luckily they still lived in the same cabin that I grew up in. The story I had spun must have worked on the elves I had attacked. Eventually I gathered the nerve to reveal myself to them, now as a 20-year-old man. They were not as overjoyed as I had expected, but rather apprehensive about me. Still, they invited me in and showed me kindness. Enansal, which as you know is elvish for 'blessing', is what they named my brother. He had a bright spirit and I noticed not long after meeting him that he also possessed immense power. This frightened and worried my parents, I could tell. Part of me hurt for them, I left so they could be eased of that burden, only for it to be birthed unto them again.

"Unfortunately, they did not live much longer after that. I must have been scouted by the village on my visit to my family. The village, thinking I was still with them, attacked my family after I made my departure. The townspeople then learned of my brother's powers, and at last they had run out of patience for my family."

"Solas..."

"Save your apologies for after. It only gets worse from here. Here's where it all began. Once I learned of what happened to my family I went into a rage. My spirit companion, Compassion, was no longer himself. After seeing my rage it changed to a revenge demon. It fueled my anger and I only grew more powerful from it. I went into town where the elves who murdered my family were and I killed them all. It was too simple. I wanted them to fight, I wanted to die alongside my family, but instead I ended up decimating everything in a matter of seconds. The true potential of my power was unlocked in that moment. 

"These were times when The Forgotten Ones still held direct contact with mortals. My display of magic caught their attention and I was brought into the Golden City to have a council with the gods. It appears they had been watching me for quite some time, watching to see if I improved over time. My powers had reached the level of godhood and I was to be indited as such. There was a ceremony and after that they bestowed unto me the power of the Dread Wolf. From that moment my body was the host of a god. That's how I became Fen'Harel."

I was speechless. What could I possibly say to follow his story?

"Your heart is so pure, Aryel. Untouched by evil. You possess great wisdom but still have your innocence. That's what I love most about you. That's why I can't be with you," he says to me while simultaneously caressing my hair. He says one thing but does another.

"I don't care, Solas. That story tells who you were. Our relationship is not about your scars or your past. It's about who you are now, what's inside your heart. And I love your heart." 

I don't care what protest he has to say about us being together any longer, so I kiss him. To no surprise he kisses me right back. We lay on the soft grass and entangle ourselves in each other’s embrace. Night begins to fall in our secret meeting place and lightning bugs begin to flicker to life. We are now by the lake where Solas broke things off before the battle. I think I did this, my insecurities begin to well inside of my heart and it must have brought us here. It is hard feeling like I’m the only one fighting for this relationship.

"Ma vhenan," Solas speaks. I look away, fearing his rejection yet again. Of course he'll back away. He lifts my chin, commanding my attention, gazing passionately into my eyes. I don't see sadness or regret this time. I see love and joy. "My heart is yours if you'll take it."

"I will keep it forever."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time I leave the fade, where I met with Solas, the sun is rising on a new day. I'm awake before I normally am, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I have a bad habit of sleeping in too late. My neck is sore from laying in a horrible position for so long. It had to have been 18 hours I was gone. My hair is matted and mangled, and my face is covered in crust from the tears I cried the day before.

I feel much better knowing the truth, yet I still feel like there are things I'm not aware of. Why is Fen'Harel here? Morrigan said the beast is after me. For what? Why did Solas not address this? I have a manic idea, but I’m afraid nobody will approve of it. I want to meet Fen'Harel. Cole, Morrigan and Solas himself warned me to keep my distance from him while he's... in wolf-mode... but I think it's a good idea to discuss what needs to be done. I'll come before my advisors and my companions today to make my case. Between my powers and the strength of the inquisition I have full confidence the situation will not get out of hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I send word for everyone to meet me in the war chamber by midday. I've been waiting for a while now, preparing my thoughts and trying to come up with every question they'll throw my way so I'm prepared to combat it. Now is when I'll have to speak the truth about Solas as well. That will be hard to defend.

I have a guard placed outside and tell him not to let anyone in until everyone has arrived. I do this to avoid having to repeat myself. I can hear everyone gather beyond the door and my heart begins to beat a little faster knowing I'll have to speak soon. Normally I'm not so nervous, but normally I don't have to stand in defence for someone I care deeply for.

The large doors open inward. The guard says to me, "Everyone's accounted for, Inquisitor. Are you ready for them?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Yes, please send them in."

As they file into the large chamber I can see confusion and concern on all their faces; probably for a few good reasons. I stand behind the war table while everyone else stands opposite of me. This seems fitting. No doubt will I be the only one in defense for Fen'Harel. Even Cole thinks I should keep my distance. They all settle into a silence.

I begin, "Yesterday - " the words are getting caught in my throat. " Yesterday I learned some alarming news. Morrigan returned for a brief moment to inform me that Solas has returned to the Skyhold area."

I hear whispers shift amongst them. "I've been informed that Solas is Fen'Harel," I state. My stomach turns as I speak the words to life. The whispers become louder and more aggressive. People begin asking their questions at once and it's quickly overwhelming me.

"Quiet," I say with force, "I will take one question at a time, but I assure you I don't know much regarding the situation."

Nobody speaks for a few moments. Varric, my outgoing dwarven companion is the first to speak. "This might be a silly question, but do we know why he's returned?"

"Morrigan said he's here for me, but aside from that I don't know what he's after." I respond.

"This is madness...Solas, an ancient elven god? How..." Cullen mumbles.

I give him an inquisitive look. "Is there a question with that statement?" I feel like I'm being overly defensive. I know that's what they're all thinking, this is madness.

"Uh, no Inquisitor. Never mind."

"Now, I have an idea, but I'll need everyone's help to make sure it goes according to plan. I'd like to meet Fen'Harel to discuss our situation. As of right now he's yet to attack anyone without being provoked. I don't think we'd be in danger, but I'd like a few of you to be there just in case things went south. Do I have any volunteers?"

Their faces go blank and they turn their heads to look at one another, to see who will speak first.

"I will," Cassandra says with power in her voice. "You've never led us astray, Inquisitor. I believe we should take charge of the situation before he does. I will have your back."

"As will I," says Blackwall. "I want to be there to protect my fearless leader and to stand with her through this difficult time."

"I will follow you, Inquisitor," says Cole. "I was always on your side and always will be."

"Count me in!" says Varric.

"I've got your back, Boss!" shouts Iron Bull.

"You have my loyalty," says Dorian.

Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine, my three trusted advisors, all give their approval as well. However, I've yet to have the support of Sera and Vivienne. I'm not surprised, but I am still disappointed.

"This is nuts, Inquisitor. I was alright with the giant hole in the sky and the stupid politics, but this is nuts. Your lover turns out to be an evil wolf-thingy, and you still want to talk to him? I'm sorry, but I'm out," says Sera.

"I surprisingly agree with Sera. I cannot endorse this behavior. We should have done something about Solas a long time ago, my dear. I cannot say I didn't warn you," snipes Vivienne. "I'll be leaving the Inquisition as well."

My blood is boiling. She never liked Solas, being a strong believer in The Circle of Magi, which would be in direct opposition of Solas, an apostate. She always believed magic should be regulated and those with power beyond her abilities should be controlled. Needless to say, we've never seen eye-to-eye.

As angry as I am inside, I don't show it. Part of me thinks that's what she wants to get out of me. I look unwaveringly into her dark brown eyes and say calmly, "I'm not surprised to hear so, Vivienne. I'm sorry it's come to this. It's been an honor working with you."

"Likewise. I'll see myself out." She turns and leaves immediately.

"I suppose I'll be leaving, too, then?" says Sera, making her departure as well.

I despise politics. I suppose it's necessary to keep the peace around Thedas though. I push through the meeting as if nothing ever happened.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for your allegiance. Both with your weapons and with your hearts. It's been difficult to process, but with your support I'll make it through." I truly meant that last part. I'll be leaning on their friendship heavily to make it out of this madness. I’ll need their abilities to help our way out of the situation I'll be putting us in.

From there, we make plans to leave Skyhold within the hour. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine do not venture with us, but my six loyal companions will be joining me. We all suite up in our armor, gather our weapons, and prepare the horses to ride. While we're waiting near the gates I notice the citizens do not look pleased with me. People pass with brows furrowed, shooting me angry glances.

"Are you off to kill the beast?" I hear someone shout in the nearly crowd.

I ignore their question. They would not like my answer or understand my reasoning. Hopefully the fliers we posted around the hold will not lose their authority when I'm gone. Cullen scheduled extra guards since the incident at the tower. We should be okay, but this situation needs to be resolved quickly. Hopefully today.

Guards separate us from the crowd as we face the gates, ready for them to be raised. The people keep a respectful distance. As we depart I hear a chant rise from the citizens of Skyhold, "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" They will be disappointed, perhaps angry, when I return with no beasthead in hand. Focus on what lies ahead, I remind myself. I may not be returning at all if I don't succeed.

The gates rise and we take off. Across the bridge, down the other side and into the wild we go. The seven of us now lie beyond the bridge to Skyhold, an eerie calm settling between us. No one speaks. We're keeping our focus on our surroundings as we slowly trot onward. It would not be good if we were caught off guard.

"Where should we go, inquisitor?" Cassandra asks in a near whisper.

"Let's keep moving north. I'm sure Fen'Harel knows exactly where we are. We'll wait for him to reveal himself to us. I'm sure we wouldn't find him even if we tried," I respond.

Slowly and cautiously we move forward on horseback. The crunching of snow underhoof and the soft rustling of the horses' saddles are the only sounds in the forest today. Not more than a mile up the way do we spot the Dread Wolf’s tracks. They seem to appear out of nowhere, beginning on the trail and leading into the woods. I draw my group to a hault.

“Okay everyone, keep your eyes and ears alert for any signs of danger. Do not engage unless attacked. Let’s follow the Dread Wolf,” I say to my companions.

I lead our pack, following the prints into the thick of the trees. We could be walking into a trap, but I trust the stories of Fen’Harel to be more true than not. He may have been a trickster, but I don’t think he wants us dead. He could have done that by now if that’s what he wanted. No, he must want our cooperation. I’m anxious to see just how similar Fen’Harel is to Solas. Are they one in the same? Are they two separate entities occupying the same body? I’m just moments away from discovering so much about a Legend. A legend that I fell in love with unknowingly. I’m so conflicted.

I strayed too far into my own thoughts. I no longer see the pawprints in the snow. I stop the group in its tracks to scan the ground frantically.

“Look!” Varric shouts, pointing to the ground right next to my horse. “They’ve changed to footprints….”

He’s right. The pawprints abruptly change to footprints in the snow. Fen’Harel must have changed form. Now that I know to follow the footsteps, I move us onward just mere meters farther into a clearing where he is standing.

It’s Solas. We’ve met in the fade while I slumber, but seeing him in the flesh, in the daylight, with my companions to affirm this is real life, is something entirely different. My stomach flutters and I don’t know whether to be fearful or ecstatic. I dismount from my steed as fast as I can and make my way towards him. At first running, but as I catch up too him I see something is not right. Flashing images of the nightmare that haunted me for weeks on end come to mind. The glowing eyes, the evil air about him, this is that nightmare come true. This is not the Solas I know.

“Solas, what’s going on?” I ask him. I’m concerned for his wellbeing. I try to reach out my hand to touch him, but he stops me. His skin is grey and his eyes are flooded with an unnatural glowing light.

“We don’t have much time. I can only keep this form for so long. Fen’Harel is after you, Aryel, he needs your anchor. We cannot let him have it. He’ll do anything he can to try to manipulate you into working with him. You must resist him,” Solas says with a frightening sense of urgency. “Promise me you will not let him have you.”

“I promise! Solas, is there nothing you can do to stop him? How can we help?”

“I’ve made mistakes, ones I’m not sure I can recover from. I will try to keep him at bay for as long as I can, weakening his spirit inside of me. The only thing I can advise is for you to prepare the Inquisition for another battle - against Fen’Harel -” 

Solas begins to weaken, falling into my arms. I catch him and feel the strength leave his body. Soon, his skin begins to shift, as if animals were crawling inside of him. Instinctively, I let him drop to the ground. Thick black fur begins to emerge from him and he grows and shifts into what we all know to be the Dread Wolf. His height rivals our Ferelden steeds. Six glowing red eyes (three on either side of his face) look down upon us all. The mere power exuding from his form is enough to cause my fight-or-flight instincts to kick in. I’m standing just beneath his large, sharp teeth, close enough for my hair to be swayed by the hot breath escaping his mouth. I back away slowing, my eyes never leaving his. 

“The mighty Inquisitor and her loyal companions,” Fen’Harel’s voice boomed. “Tis truly an honor to make your acquaintance.” 

I note he does not speak like Solas. Fen'Harel's voice is much deeper and gutral than Solas's. I watch as he slinks around me and moves towards my companions, who are circled behind me, so I turn my body in place to watch as he moves. Cassandra seems the most visibly uncomfortable, but even she does not reach for her sword. 

“This is a historic moment for us all, Fen’Harel,” I respond. 

“Yes, I suppose it is. ” Fen’Harel has finished asserting his dominance over my companions and now moves back to his original position facing us. I move back to my companions. There’s a clear line drawn in the snow keeping us at what feels like a safe distance from him.

“So, what brings you to Skyhold?” I ask.

“Oh, I believe you already know what I seek, Inquisitor. The question is, will you partner with me?”

I will humor him, for now, to keep anything from breaking out when we’re so few in numbers. 

“I’m not sure what you plan to do with my powers. Will you enlighten us?”

“What I seek is to right my wrongs. You’ve heard of my betrayal against the gods. I have seen the repercussions to my actions and I am not please. The elves that roam the world today are a disgrace to my people. They are ignorant of their history and are content with being second-rate citizens. They could rule over all if they realized their potential. I want to remind them of what they truly are. I intend to rule the fade once again, but first I need to get there. You see, the Corypheus's orb was supposed to get me there, but he was a fool. You seem to hold onto the true ways of the past, inquisitor. You have the potential to be a great leader of our people, to restore the past, if you join me. Lend me your powers so I can restore our glory.”

My heart is pounding in my chest. This sounds strangely familiar to things I’ve heard Solas speak about. He despised the Dalish and city elves for their ignorance on our history. He wanted to enlighten them in hopes of restoring our people. They’re starting to sound like one in the same to me. I must keep playing this game with Fen’Harel and work out the details of all that surrounds him and Solas later.

“You make some appealing points, Fen’Harel. Let me return to Skyhold to discuss things with my advisors.”

“If you plan anything against me I will know of it in advance. You cannot out-trick the god of trickery. Let that be your final warning.” He approaches me until he is close enough to lower his head to mine. We are staring eye-to-eye now.

“I’ve not insinuated anything of that nature, Fen’Harel. I simply need to prepare my things and make sure everyone is aware of the situation. Will you allow me that time?”

His eyes narrow, gaze still unwavering from mine. Menacing. Threatening. “You have two days.”

“Thank you.” I say, offering a humble bow to show innocent submission. I would say anything at this point to leave his terrifying presence. 

“If I do not find you here in this clearing three sunsets from now I’ll be forced to hunt you.” The first sunset tonight, the second one tomorrow, and the third two days from now. That does not leave much time to plan a battle and prepare the warriors.

Before I have time to respond, he makes his leave. No more than three powerful strides and he is out of view, the trees swallowing up his dark, mysterious form.

We make our way back to Skyhold, slowly realizing that we’re not in immediate danger. I want to believe Solas is completely removed from Fen’Harel, a slave in his own body, but his ideals align with Fen’Harel’s. I don’t know if I can convince myself differently. It frustrates me. I can feel a knot forming inside my heart, getting tangled in the many emotions I feel towards Solas still.

“Inquisitor, I think you handled the situation with grace and poise." I hear the gruff voice of Blackwall behind me.

“Thank you, Blackwall. I try,” I say. 

We’ll see if anyone is still saying that by the end of this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time has come where we reach the gates to Skyhold. As I wait for them to raise, before we're inside the hold, I take the time to focus my mind and eliminate any emotion in my body. Our citizens thought we left to slay the terrifying monster. They don't know we just made plans to work with him - that if we refuse to work with him, he will destroy everyone around me. I can already see the masses forming to discover what happened. 

The gates rise above us and we're ushered inside. The people raise their voices in confusion, asking what happened to the beast. We continue on, ignoring the noise. We all make our way to the stables to unload our horses first.

Cassandra approaches me and says, "Do you think it would be wise to address the people? To keep their peace and loyalty? I don't know, it was just a thought."

"Yes, I'm glad you've affirmed my thoughts. I was thinking the same thing. As soon as we're done here I will give an announcement." I say.

I finish up in the stables and make my way to the front steps before removing my armor. It's amazing the authority I hold when I don my armor and weapons. The crowds part easier before me and a hush falls over everyone. I climb the numerous stone steps that lead to the main hall of the castle and turn to face everyone. Behind me stand my advisor, to help guide my words if need be.

"People of Skyhold! I know you all must be confused and concerned for your well-being. I can assure you the beast will not be a danger to the hold."

"I heard it's the Dread Wolf!" A man's voice says amongst the crowd.  
Caught off guard, I don't know how to respond. I look back at my advisors for guidance. They give me an affirming nod.

"Yes. Fen'Harel has returned. But he does not seek bloodshed! He wants to right his wrongs and he came to me for help. Again, I assure you nobody is in danger."

I'm beginning to lose the crowd's attention now as people start to discuss this shocking information.

“Please, everyone remain calm!” I shout over the noise. They turn their attention back to me, “I’m asking for your continued trust and support through this issue. Fen’Harel will be gone in three days. In the meantime, please follow the rules posted about Skyhold and I can assure your safety. Thank you for your time.” With a wave of my hand I dismiss the crowd to go back to their duties. I turn around to see the approval of my advisors.

“Good work out there, Inquisitor. You make us all proud,” Cullen says to me.

“Thank you, Cullen. Give me a few moments to get changed and I’ll give you all a rundown of what happened with Fen’Harel,” I say.

The sun is hanging low in the sky at this point. There is still much work to be done before this day comes to a close. We have a battle to plan.


End file.
